Let the Truth Be Known
by Boneheart
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is not the murderer everyone thinks he is, but why would he allow others to believe such a lie. Warnings:Yaoi, rape,attempted suicide, uke Itachi.Temporarily on hold, may update again soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok I realize I'm in the middle of an Inuyasha story (uke Naraku), but I suddenly got a spark of passion to write this. So that story is still being written I'm just taken a break.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. If I owned Naruto or any of the characters then this would be an anime.**

Itachi was in the shower watching as his blood swirled into the water as the knife kissed his wrist. Everyday it was the same. Get up, deal with the teamates he hated, hurt people he doesn't want to, and tell himself he's not broken as tears fall from his eyes. He hated it. He hated who he had become, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Not if he wanted Sasuke safe.

Sasuke. His only brother. The only thing he had left. The only thing he truly cared about. The one who _hates _ him for a crime he didn't commit. For his brother, Itachi had to keep the truth to himself. No matter how much he _wanted _ to expose the truth, he couldn't.

"S-Sasuke..." Itachi let the tears he hadn't realized he was holding in slip down his face, joining the mix of blood and shower water.

He wanted so badly to tell the truth of the clans massacre, but he couldn't. For Sasuke's sake. Everything was for Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to shine some light on the truth he couldn't. Madara made sure of that.

Madara. The one who ruined his life. The one he hated. Not just for the clan's massacre, but for being Itachi's personal hell. Madara was the reason for Itachi being so desperate for an escape that he'd take his own life.

Madara had stripped Itachi of his innocence the day he killed the clan. Itachi pushed thoughs thoughts away. He didn't want to think about it. About the first time he was raped. The thought made his stomach churn. Ever since that day he had been Madara's personal fuck toy. He was still virgin tight. A jutsu of Madara's. Which is why he still screamed, cried, and begged when Madara would take him. He couldn't go numb to the pain. It was always like the first time.

The only thing that kept him from ending his life here and now was Sasuke. Itachi knew however that he couldn't hold out forever. He had been here since he was 13. 8 years. He promised himself he'd go on as long as possible and his resolve was finally weakening, much to his dismay.

Itachi fell to his knee's and hugged himself. The water had run cold awhile ago.

He knew he'd be taking his life in a matter of days. He had promised himself he wouldn't do anything that could bring Sasuke harm, but he couldn't hold out much longer.

Itachi let sobs join his tears. He was finally at the end of his rope. He was going to end himself.

"I've failed...I'm so sorry Sasuke. I-i tried, but I can't protect y-you." Itachi whispered.

Itachi realized he had dropped the knife at some point. Picking it back up he slashed his wrist a few more times to keep himself at bay.

"Soon." he whispered to himself.

Pulling himself off the the floor he turned the shower off and walked out of the bathroom only to fall three feet from his bed.

'Damn. Lost to much blood this time.' He passed out as his thoughts slipped away.

Itachi woke up to a vicious kick to the ribs by none other than Kisame.

"Get up. Pein-sama wants you."

Itachi quickly covered himself when he realized he didn't even have a towel on.

After getting dressed Itachi went to his "leader" Pein's office to find out what he wanted. He knocked on the door, patiently waiting with a stioc expression on his face.

"Come in." came Pein's muffled reply.

Itachi walked in and stood on the otherside of Pein's desk.

"Kisame's been complaining that you've been losing focus on missions lately. I've noticed a change as well. It's like when you first came here, but much more depressing."

"Well It's not exactly easy to be happy in a prison."

" I guess your still bitter about being here."

Itachi just stared, his eyes never betraying what he was feeling. Finally the silence started getting awkward.

"Very well. You may leave. Start paying attention on missions. I would just hate for Madara to hete about your lack of concentration."

Itachi left the room feeling slightly scared that Pein would go through with his silent threat.

Itachi took off out of the Akatsuki base and ran. It was late at night. It had been a week since his talk with Pein and things had gotten worse. Pein had in fact told Madara about Itachi's slacking off. As a result Madara had been much more brutal and creative, for lack of a better word, than he already was when it came to raping and torturing the poor Uchiha.

Itachi fingered the rope in his hand as he ran.

"Tonights the night I end it all." he mumbled with a sad smile.

The stars were beginning to fade as reached his destination. He was roughly a mile from the Hidden Leaf Village. Briefly looking around Itachi climbed a tree. Tieing one end of the rope to a sturdy looking tree branch and the other end around his neck, he paused.

"I want to tell them I didn't do it. Even if they don't believe me. Even if I'm dead."

Itachi realized that's why he must have wanted to die so close to the Leaf.

He took off his Akatsuki cloak, glad that he'd never again wear it. After that he pulled out a kunai and pressed it to his skin an inch under his wrist, beginning to carve words into his skin.

"I didn't kill my clan" were the words that permanently scarred his skin.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." he whispered

Letting a single tear trail down his cheek, he jumped.

Kakashi's POV

Leaping through the tree's were Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Team Gai. They were heading back from a mission when he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Do you feel that chakra? I think it's Uchiha Itach's."

"Your right, but I don't sense Kisame's." Sakura piped up.

"What! How can it be Itachi's it's to weak!" came Naruto's rant.

"We're checking it out." Kakashi headed of towards the signature.

'It's so close to the Leaf.'

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a few gasp behind him.

In front of him was Itachi. With a rope around his neck.

Sakura spoke up,"It looks like he tried to commit suicide, but look the branch broke. He's only unconscious."

Kakashi cautiously stepped forward. Peering at Itachi he noticed blood on his arm. Taking a closer look he froze.

"DIDN'T KILL HIS CLAN!" came Naruto's abnoxous voice.

Kakashu hadn't realized he said thoughs words out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. To be honest I think this chapter kind of sucked, however I wanted to get at posted. And I know I've changed some things like how they act. I'm just assuming they have video tapes considering that in one part of the Road To Ninja movie a tv was thrown at Naruto. I'll do my best to make them more in character in future chapters. Please review. Constructive criticism really helps by the way!**

"Calm down Naruto. There's no need to yell."

'Although this _is _ a strange turn of events.'

"Ya but-"

Temporaly ignoring Naruto, Kakashi turned to Sakura.

'We're taking him back to the Leaf Village with us. Bandage his arm and remove that rope from around his neck before it really does kill him."

"Yes Kakashi sensei."

Sai came closer and looked at the unconscious Uchiha carefully. Finally the artist spoke.

"It is strange though. He had attacked us just last week and now here he is, half dead because of a failed suicide attempt. And if he didn't kill his clan than why'd he take the blame for so long?"

'Now that I think about it he wasn't really as focused as he should've been last time we fought.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi picked the unconscious Uchiha up and started back to the village.

"We're wasting time. Let's go."

While heading towards the village he couldn't help but wonder about the unconscious man in his arms.

'He didn't kill his clan? Of course he did. Sasuke saw for himself. Even if that _is_ the case why is he just _now_ claiming that he's innocent? Is that why he tried to kill himself?'

Though he never showed it on the outside, Kakashi was deeply confused.

Finally reaching the village he sped up and reported straight to Lady Tsunade.

**Itachi's Pov **

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, noticing two things. 1 he was in a hospital. 2. He was tied to a bed with chakra sealing handcuffs. The memories of what lead up to this rushed to the front of his mind.

'I'm alive. It didn't work. Which means I must be in the Hidden Leaf. Then they saw the message I left to them on my wrist. They'll want answers.' Fear slowly crept into his heart at that thought.

Itachi visibly flinched when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You made it rather easy for us to capture you. Word spreads through the village quickly, everyone's curious about your suicide attempt as well as your claim to _not_ have massacred your village."

Looking to his right Itachi saw Kakashi Hatake.

"Why are you here."

"I could ask you the same thing, but to answer your question I'm here to make sure you don't try to pull anything, not that you could. You can't even use your sharingan. It's just a precaution."

"If you want information on the Akatsuki then look somewhere else. I'm not telling you anything."

'Madara's bound to find me now. If I say anything I'll only make things worse for myself.'

"You don't have much of a choice, apparently Danzo insisted on being the one to interrogate you."

Itachi's eyes widened at those words. If Danzo's interrogated him, then he'd definitely end up with Madara again.

Itachi was trying not to panic now.

'Does god really hate me that much?'

**Kakashi's Pov **

Kakashi silently watched as Itachi tried to fight off his rising panic. This didn't surprise the copy nin. After all if Danzo wanted to do the interrogation personally that wasn't a good sign.

'Why's Danzo want to do it? Why not Ibiki instead. This doesn't make sense at all.'

As soon as word got out that the Uchiha was in custody Danzo had came right to Lady Tsunade's office and insisted he handle the interrogation. This made the copy nin wonder just how much Danzo knew about the situation.

Kakashi noticed Itachi intently studying the arm he had written his death confession on.

'Does he regret writing that now?'

"If there's anything you want to confess... I suggest you do it before Danzo comes." Kakashi slowly said," There's no telling how he plans to get information out of you."

Kakashi silently left when the Uchiha said nothing.

"Why should I care if he gets hurt anyway? He's a disgraceful murder anyways...right?"

**Madara Pov**

Madara was beyond furious. Itachi had actually dared to run away. Not only that, but he was in the hands of the Hidden Leaf. Madara should've done something when he noticed Itachi changing, when his will to live began to crumble, but what infuriated Madara the most was that the slut _dared_ to confess that he didn't kill the clan.

'When I get my hands on that bitch he'll never set foot outside again.'

That gave Madara an idea.

"Fine," he said to himself, " If he wants to prove he's innocent so bad, then so be it." Madara began smirking maliciously.

Making his way to a secret door in the floorboards of his bed chambers, Madara walked into the dark, damp cell once he opened the door. Making his way through the neatly placed whips, chains, torture table, and many other devices he had used more then once on Itachi, he walked up to a carefully secured closet. Unlocking the door to the closet he paused, eyes searching the closets contents. His eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a video tape marked "First Meeting" in blue ink.

"You'll regret running from me my pet."

**Author's Note: Honestly the only part I think I did halfway decent was Madara's Pov. Please Review. I'd love to know what you think as well as have some constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**Authors Note: I really hope your all enjoying this story! Thanks to guest( I know for a fact she's a friend of mine from skewl), firerat5702, and QuietNerdyThing for reviewing!**

**Itachi's Pov**

Sometime between when Kakashi had left the room and now, Itachi had fallen into a nightmare filled sleep. He was thrashing and whimpering unaware of Kakashi's watchful gaze.

**_Nightmare_**

Itachi had been heading back from a long day of solo training. He had exhausted himself. When the village was in sight he noticed the eerie silence and dread settled in the pit of his stomach for a reason unknown to him.

"Something isn't right." the 13 whispered to himself.

"He silently crept into the village, senses on high alert. Upon entering he froze. There was an overwhelming stench of blood. Itachi attempted to pick up any sign of chakra, but found none.

'Oh god please don't let everyone be dead ' He started entering every house looking finding more and more people dead and getting more desperate to find someone alive. Finally he reached his own house.

"Please be alive." he begged

When he opened the door he ran straight to his parents room and finally let himself cry as he ran to his parents lifeless bodies and fell to his knees.

"N-no!" he screamed trying to shake the as if they were only sleeping

"You can't be dead! Wake up! Wake up!"

He tried to calm down, but began to panic when a new thought struck him.

"W-wait... Where's Sa-Sasuke?" he whispered

'No! I can't lose him to! Not my baby brother!"

He jumped up, frantically running around the house screaming Sasuke's name. Never noticing the two shadows watching him. He ran back to his parents bedroom and collapsed beside their cooling bodies, devasted that he couldn't find his precious little brother. He was exhausted from the stress of the days events, assuming the worst had happened. Then he heard Sasuke's trembling voice calling for someone to answer, right down stairs. Just as he was about to call for Sasuke, someone came up from behind and dragged him into his parents closet with a hand over his mouth. He began struggling, but ceased it when a knife was pressed to his throat.

"If you make a sound we'll kill your brother to."

These words made Itachi freeze. Just then, through the blind shades of the closet, he saw Sasuke run into the room and scream.

"Mom! Dad!" he ran up to them dropping to his knees much like Itachi had.

A boy that looked just like Itachi walked into the room, he was covered in blood.

"Big brother everyones dead! Killed them!" Sasuke wailed

"I know. It was me." the imposter said

"W-what?"

'No, Sasuke that isn't me!' Itachi screamed in his mind.

Itachi desperately wanted to scream at Sasuke to run, but he kept silent fearing the man holding him captive would go through with his threat.

Itachi was scared, but more for his brother then anything else.

"I said I killed them foolish little brother."

"W-why?" Sasuke said, fresh tears running down his face.

"Power."

'No!' Itachi thought, 'Sasuke don't believe him!'

Itachi's heart stopped and fresh tears built in his eyes when Sasuke started screaming. He quickly realized that the Sharingan eyes the imposter had were the real deal. He used a genjutsu.

'So he's a Uchiha then.'

The thought of one of his own clan members slaughtering everyone made his blood run cold.

"Get up kid and don't even think about running. " the man holding him captive said

Itachi stood on shaky legs. As soon as he made it out of the closet he tried to make it to his still screaming little brother. Before he could however, he was stopped by the no longer disguised imposter. Itachi gasped, this mans appearance was exactly how Madara Uchiha's had been described.

"I'm exactly who you think I am."

'How!? He's supposed to be dead!'

Itachi looked at the man who dragged him into the closet. He couldn't be to much older than Itachi himself. He had orange hair, strange purple eyes, and even stranger piercings all over his face.  
His attention was then pulled back to the man officially known as Madara.

"Let's go for a walk."

"W-what about S-Sasuke?"

"Someone else will find him."

Madara dragged Itachi out of the house with the pierced man close behind.  
Shortly after the village disappeared from sight the trio heard screams of shock and dismay.

"Help came for your brother faster than I thought." Madara said with a smirk

Itachi was still scared and hadn't realized he was silently crying.

'Maybe I can try and make a break for it,now that someone's there to help protect Sasuke. I can get help.' Itachi thought with concealed hope

Apparently Madara knew exactly where his thoughts were going, because at that moment he was roughly smacked while a needle with an odd blue liquid was jabbed in a vein in his neck.

For a moment he felt fuzzy and then completely drained. He realized with horror that whatever was in that needle had completely blocked off his eyes wouldn't change to his bloody red Sharingan either.

"Good luck getting away now." Madara quietly said in his ear

"What do you want with me?" Itachi whispered, not liking how things were going at all.

They walked for what Itachi guessed had to be three hours. The stars had just began to take over the sky and they had done so many twist and turns through the quiet forest that Itachi couldn't even begin to guess which way they had originally came from.

'I should've paid more attention.' Itachi mentally berated himself. He once again tried to access his chakra and failed.

They stopped for a moment and Itachi couldn't take it anymore. Chakra or not he _had_ to get away and find Sasuke.

Quickly he broke away from Madara, who hadn't ceased his grip on Itachi's arm since his chakra was suppressed. He ran as fast as he could praying he'd chosen the right direction.

**Authors Note: I actually had this written as a really long chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded and I didn't have the chapter fully typed...so here's part 1 of chapter 3. I also edited the typos in chapters 1 and 2, hopefully I got them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: Alright this chapter continues in nightmare/flashback, unless otherwise stated. Also thanks for the follows and favorites. I'm not sure if when you favorite it lets you know when new chapters post...so can someone please let me know how that works?**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE.**

Itachi ran, picking up his speed when the crunching of leaves behind him signaled that Madara and the other man were close behind. He didn't care about the branches hitting his face or the cuts his feet were bound to have do to his shoes slipping off. His tears had dried long ago. The only thing that mattered now was the absolute terror he felt gripping his heart as well as his instincts screaming at him to run.

When he thought he lost them he collapsed against a tree exhausted and out of breath. His adrenaline rush was over and his muscles were shriekingfor rest. He realized he was far from safe when he was roughly pushed to the ground face first.

"Pein hold him down."

'So his name is Pein.' Itachi briefly thought

He was then rolled onto his back and kept down by Pein until Madara quickly pushed him out of the way and straddled Itachi's waist. He watched Itachi with cold angry eyes for a moment, then leaned down until their lips were almost touching. A cruel smirk twisting his features.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Came the cruel whisper

"You don't even have any chakra. On top of that you were going the wrong way."

Itachi stayed silent, cursing inside his head.

Madara backhanded his right cheek.

"When I ask a question you answer, got that?"

Itachi responded by spitting right in Madara's eye. Defiance replacing fear.  
Instead of getting angry Madara let out a terrifying laugh.

"I was going to wait until we got to the base, but your in need of an attitude adjustment now."

Itachi noticed an emotion he couldn't quite read in Madara's eyes and he was once again afraid.

'What's he going to do with me?"

Itachi noticed that not to far away Pein was leaning against a tree with something black in his hands.

'Wait...Is that a camera?'

His attention was once again brought to Madara with a harsh slap to the face.

"He's not the one you should be worried about."

Madara yanked his ponytail out allowing Itachi's hair to splay out all over the place. Grabbing his hair again he forced Itachi's head up and to the side. Slowly Madara began to trail his tongue across Itachi's pale, exposed throat until the wet appendage reached the shell of his ear. He relished the fear radiating off of the boy beneath him.

Madara tore off his victims shirt and said victim began to struggle. Madara loved how wide eyed Itachi was and let a small chuckle escaped his throat, continuing to nibble at Itachi's exposed throat and earlobe.

Inexperienced yes. Completely oblivious no. Itachi wasn't stupid, he knew what sex was and he damn sure knew what rape was.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You sick fuck! Let me go!"

Instead of answering, Madara roughly pushed his lips against Itachi's, pinning his wrist to the ground, then Madara pulled Itachi's hair making him gasp giving Madara perfect access to the inside of Itachi's mouth.

Itachi was dazed. First his clan and now this? Itachi's thought process was brought back to Madara and the disgusting appendage that was practically down his throat choking him. Not one to give up easy and scared of where this was going he bit the slimy appendage. Madara pulled back howling and slapped Itachi hard.

"Pleasure first, then pain." Madara said with blazing eyes.

'What the hells that supposed to mean?'

Itachi started kicking and screaming when his pants and underwear were pulled down to his knees.

"Stop struggling you little bitch!"

Itachi felt his head band being yanked off, as well as, himself being flipped over. Grabbing a struggling Itachi's hand Madara tied them behind his back. Satisfied with his work, Madara flipped Itachi onto his back again.

"Much better. I won't gag you though. I look forward to your screams."

"Stop, let me go!"

Itachi desperately tried to keep his legs snapped shut, but Madara was a lot stronger and easily pried them apart.

Itachi turned his head unable to fight off the self-conscious blush he could feel staining his cheeks. Itachi willed the newly forming tears away but they wouldn't leave, to much was happening.

Itachi heard Madara snicker. "Don't worry Itachi, it'll get bigger."

"That's not the problem! Wait how do you know my name?"

"I've watched you for a long time."

Itachi felt stupid. Of course Madara would've been watching him. How else would he know when Itachi would be gone or that Sasuke was his weakness?

'But Sasuke's safe now.'

His thoughts were interrupted and he gasped in pleasure. Madara mouth had engulfed Itachi's quickly, despite the situation, hardening length. Hands kept Itachi's legs apart. Madara twirled his tongue across the tip, slightly dipping into the slit. It didn't take Itachi long to cum with a moan. Madara pulled his mouth off of Itachi's penis and spit the mixture of saliva and semen in his eye.

"You don't touch yourself often do you?"

Itachi didn't answer. It was true he was always busy.

"That was your pleasure, your pain will be mine."

Madara flipped Itachi back onto his stomach and raised his hips while his face was pushed into the dirt. He could see the red dot on the camera signaling that this disgusting act was being recorded.

Madara silently stared at Itachi's pale ass, loving his useless struggles. He took his right hand off of Itachi's hip and slowly began rubbing his ass in an almost soothing manor. As if he was telling Itachi that everything would be ok. The false kindness had the opposite effect though. It made the reality of what was going to happen worse. He was really going to be raped and he couldn't stop it. The feelings of helplessness and being forced to do something you didn't want to do had to be the worst feelings he's ever felt. Itachi couldn't move, he was to paralyzed by fear.

Itachi faintly heard Madara drop his pants and realized that was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. When Madara began rubbing his manhood over Itachi's virgin entrance he broke down and started bawling his eyes out.

"D-don't!" He choked out, voice weak

Madara laughed cruelly, he could practically taste Itachi's fear in the air.

He poked his throbbing erection against Itachi's entrance, but didn't enter. He absolutely relished the scream Itachi made.

"N-no! D-don't! Pl-please!"

"Sh, it'll be ok." Madara said with mock gentleness

Itachi started sobbing harder shaking his head while mumbling 'no' over and over. Ignoring Itachi's pathetic pleas, Madara snapped his hips forward in a hard punishing manner, blood immediately coating his cock. He roughly rocked his hips back and forth loving every broken scream he ripped out of the boy, as if to match the boys anguished, pain filled cries, rain began to pour.

"Stop! Sto-stop! STOP!" Itachi begged

"What's worse being raped or the fact that everyone's gone. I slaughtered your friends, family, everyone, but I left your precious brother. Just imagine if he could see you now. What if I did this to him hmm?"Madara taunted

"N-no! ST-STOOOOP IT!"

Madara raked his nails down Itachi's back drawling rivulets of blood. Itachi cried out to the sky, but there was no one to save him. He wished he could just die, anything to end this agony. He felt the blood running down his thighs, the rain drenching him, rough hands bruising his hips. No form of metal barriers could block out what was happening.

After awhile all he could register was the constant in and out motion. He couldn't even scream anymore, all he could do was whimper and sob. He begged for unconsciousness inside his mind, but he was still awake and aware of the degrading act being forced upon him.

A little while later Madara sped up and Itachi knew it was almost over. He bent over Itachi's back, biting him as if he was an animal, as he could feel the hot liquid filling him, marking him in a way that could never be undone. He was turned onto his back and forced to look his rapist in the eyes. Madara stared into Itachi's eyes savoring the broken, tear filled gaze.

"If you run I promise I'll make you watch me rape your brother."

Itachi barely heard Madara as he faded into merciful unconsciousness.

Kakashi's POV/Nightmare Over

Kakashi watched Itachi wake up screaming with tears rolling down his face. He'd been watching the Uchiha for awhile and the whole time Itachi had been thrashing in his bed while sobbing 'stop' and 'no'. Kakashi was surprised know one else had entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. Just as he was about to confront the Uchiha Lady Tsunda walked up to him.

"We just got a tape, it was apparently sent everywhere. You need to see it."

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke felt sick. He was watching a video of his brother getting raped when he was 13. He tried to fight off the anger he felt about his brother being violated in such a way, that he deserved it for killing his entire clan, but he couldn't. Seeing his brother screaming and his pleading sobs for mercy was tearing Sasuke apart, but what he heard next made his blood run cold.

"_What's worse,_ _being raped or the fact that everyone's gone? I slaughtered your friends, family, everyone, but I left your precious little brother. Just imagine if he could see you now. What if I did this to him hmm__?"_

_"N-no! ST-STOOOOP!"_

Sasuke rewinded the tape over and over all night letting himself cry. He couldn't believe it. Itachi was innocent.

"He didn't kill our clan."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope this didn't scare anybody. Please review. I like to know if people are actually reading this so again please, PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright I know this chapter is short (and admittedly sucks), but at least it'll help me get the ball rolling so I'll write again. I did not abandon my story I just had a bit of...laziness. Anyways thank you to everyone who likes this story. Read on.**  
**Sasuke's POV Sasuke stormed out of the Sound base determined to find his brother. On the outside he was calm, like nothing happened, but on the inside he was raging, unable to pick between sadness about his brother's lost innocence or hatred for the one who took it. He was ready to get revenge on the one who TRULY deserved it. First things first though, finding his brother.**

That made him pause for a moment, barely noticing he had been practically flying through tree's at the speed he had been going.

'Where would Itachi be...why would Madara send me that tape anyways? He had to have known I'd come after him.'

Never mind, he didn't have time to question motives, his brother was out there somewhere and unfortunately he didn't know where, but he did know where he could get at least a clue of where, even if he preferred a different option.

Kakashi's POV

Anger. Hatred. Guilt. All carefully concealed emotions, but Kakashi felt them nonetheless. Funny how fast your opinion of someone can change. One moment there was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Itachi was an evil murder, but all this time he had been the victim.

I stopped just outside the door of the room Itachi was being held in.

'What do I say to him? Sorry, but by tomorrow everyone will know you've been violated? That's begging for trouble. '

If fate had been kinder this would be on a need to know basis, unfortunately fate had been cruel this time around. Rumor's have already began to spread like a plague, some ringing with more truth than others.

Mentally preparing myself, I walked into the room. Itachi was laying handcuffed to the bed , staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked years older then he really was.

"What do you want?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"The massacre, we know it wasn't your fault."

"I already told you that."

"We have proof now. "

Itachi carefully swallowed, tensing as he forced himself to speak.

"How?"

"A video... of you and Madara."

Carefully observing Itachi I noted a slight quickening of breathing.

"What kind of video?"

"Madara was... harming you...sexually. "

Itachi's lips slowly began to tremble. He looked like he was about to crawl into a ball &amp; cry and probably would if it weren't for the handcuffs.

**Author's Note: I didn't spell check this so I apologize for mistakes. Point them out &amp; I'll be sure to fix them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alright the storys beginning to go someone, barely, but at least it's getting updated. I'm also going to put it out there that I'm seeking a beta. If you're interested pm me. Extremely short chapter sorry.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers especially berry5tz, Lady' Athena Jinguji de-Geminis and ForeverLilacLies**

**Itachi's POV**

His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. Itachi hadn't considered the possibility that anyone would find this part of the truth out. Even if someone did he was positive he'd have been dead by then. He listened silently as Kakashi continued.

"You're to be placed under my protection. You'll be moved into my h-"

"Who else knows?" It was barely a whisper, Kakashi heard, he was sure, but his question was met with silence for a minute or so.

"As much as we'd hoped to keep this on a need to know basis...the information did reach the public."

Itachi felt another piece of him shatter, a weak sob escaped him before he could stop it. Not that it mattered anymore, it wasn't like he could sink any lower. He began to speak, more to himself then Kakashi.

"I should've known he'd never allow me to escape, not without consequences at least."

That thought caused a fresh dread to build in the pit of his stomach.

'What'll happen when he gets me back?'

Itachi shuddered at the thought, imaging every scenario possible, either way he looked at it he was fucked, literally. He was pulled from his thoughts by Kakashi's voice, not even realizing he was shaking.

"...we're going to do whatever it takes to find Madara and give him what he deserves."

**Sasuke' POV (a few hours later)**

Sasuke was right outside the Hidden Leaf, he could easily get in without being noticed, until he wanted to be that is.

He saw Kakashi leaving the village and knew this was his chance. Before Kakashi had a chance to realize he was there he was pinned to a tree, a kunai to his throat.

"Tell me everything you know about where the Akatsuki is hiding. "

"Sasuke...I'm a bit surprised to see you here. "Kakashi was as calm as ever.

"Cut the crap. I need to find Itachi &amp; I need to find him ._now_. What do you know? "

"Find who?"

"Itachi! " Sasuke was losing his patience, right now Madara could be...he didn't want to think about it.

"Why?...He's not who you think he is. There's new information, things you don't know."

Sasuke realized Kakashi must know just as much as he does. He looked down, speaking slowly &amp; silently.

"I know what you're trying to say. I'm trying to save him."

Sasuke lifted his head, he may not be the best at detecting chalkra, but suddenly he was positive he could sense Itachi's.

"He's here?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner, I never realized how busy I would get with my drawing and a social life. XD Ok I have no real excuse, I've just been lazy. Sorry my fans. I know, short chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

Sasuke sprinted as fast as he could to his brother. Ignoring the yells of anger &amp; indignate shouts of surprise as he pushed passed people. _He_ didn't care about anything besides his brother at this moment, he _had_ to see his brother.

In no time he burst through the doors of Itachi's current room. He was met with a surpised screech and wide eyes, Sasuke thought he saw fear at first, but it was quickly replaced with recognition &amp; happiness, then all emotions were hidden just as quick.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here? Come to finish me off I suppose? "

"You &amp; I both know why I'm here." Itachi gave a weak un-Itachi like laugh.

"Yea...I suppose we do..."

Sasuke looked Itachi over, he was obviously weak, but he'd live. There was a bloody bandage on his arm and scars all over both his wrist from what ge could see. This suddenly made him feel very angry. Before he even realized what he was doing he walked right in front of Itachi &amp; gave a sharp smack to his face with the back of his hand.

"What...the HELL were you THINKING?!"

Itachi visibly flinched, but Sasuke didn't care, he was to angry. He grabbed Itachi's shoulders and leaned his face right in front of Itachi's, beginning to scream again.

"You let me believe you were a blackhearted murder! And for what?! So you can get raped your whole life? Do you _LIKE_ the abuse?! " Sasuke began to cry angry tears.

"I...I was tr-trying to pr-" Itachi tried to stutter out, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Trying to what?! Protect me?! I'm strong enough to defend myself now! I've been strong enough! You should've fucking left him a long time ago!"

Sasuke had begun to shake Itachi back and forth half way through his screaming, he abruptly stopped when he realized Itachi was sobbing. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi comfortingly.

"I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't let you get h-hurt!"

"Stop crying, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. Just...just don't fucking do anything like that again..._EVER_. Do you understand me? I'll protect you now."

Itachi's POV

"O-ok..." Itachi quietly whispered.

He was glad Sasuke hadn't made him promise, if worse came to worse &amp; Sasuke was in danger he'd willingly go back just to ensure his safety. For now he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of his brothers arms around him. Before he knew it he had drifted into the first peaceful sleep he's had in years.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi had seen the whole exchange _between_ Sasuke &amp; Itachi, but decided it was best not to intervene. Despite himself he felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Itachi fall asleep in his brother's arms. He didn't exactly know why, but HE wanted to be the one to protect Itachi &amp; hold him in his arms. He quietly walked away, shaking his head. He felt a pang of guilf when he realized he almost wished Sasuke _hadn't _ returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Keep switching fandoms up, currently I'm in a more South Park mood (don't judge me, I age them up), but I really need to get this back on a roll. Sorry for the wait.**

**Madara's POV**

It had been two weeks since the truth had came out. Madara had kept tabs on Itachi. The village had somehow managed to forgive Sasuke &amp; had nothing but pity for Itachi.

He sighed in frustration, continuing to pace. He wanted his Itachi back. It just wasn't as fun without his pet.

Madara dropped onto the black sheets of his bed, the room was illuminated by just a few candles. He closed his eyes imagining Itachi's soft whimpers &amp; painfilled cries. He felt his cock twitch as he pictured Itachi's tear streaked face, cum on his lips.

Madara snaked a hand down his body, dipping it into his boxers and freeing his erection. Slowly he began to stroke himself, brushing his thumb against the head of his cock, groaning softly as he pictured Itachi's beautiful eyes. The dark raven hair, long and beautiful, perfect to pull on. His pale, lean body. Bruises only enhancing his beauty. All this turned Madara on.

"Itachi..."

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi layed in bed pretending to sleep, he was reluctant to start the day. He didn't want to face the pity filled glances everyone, even his own brother, gave him.

'Here comes Sasuke now...', he thought to himself as the door cracked open.

He felt a corner of his bed sink with Sasuke's weight, but refused to turn towards his brother.

"It's already noon you need to get out of bed Itachi."

"No, I'm tired. Go away."

He could feel Sasuke's eyes burning a hole into his head.

"Itachi you...it's been two weeks. You need to get out of this slump."

"Sasuke I'm fine, just let me sleep a little longer. I don't feel like dealing with people. "

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Next Day**

Things continued like that for another week, up until Sasuke &amp; Kakashi forced Itachi out of bed for some fresh air as they put it.

This was what lead Itachi to his current position of nibbling his ramen as Naruto was finishing his fourth bowl.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Naruto as if they'd never been enemies

"Yes, he is. Don't ask again." Snapped Sasuke.

The rest of the meal was eaten in an awkward silence.

Later that night Itachi was tossing and turning in his bed, finally he sighed, giving up on sleep.

"Time for a walk."

He silently snuck out the window, so he wouldn't wake Sasuke or Kakashi. He estimated it to be about 3 am. No one would be awake at this time. He could take a short walk outside the village and no one would be the wiser.

Itachi closed his eyes feeling peaceful for the first time in weeks. He leaned against a tree, feeling the gentle breeze on his skin. Until he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hello Itachi..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi had woken up relatively happy, despite everything that had been going on he had been able to get himself, which only improved the Copynins mood.

He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw Sasuke already there, coffee in hand.

"You like coffee?"

His question was met with a shrug.

"Itachi still asleep? "

"Obviously. " Sasuke's voice drawled out, clearly unhappy about being disturbed.

Kakashi nodded, so much for a conversation. He headed towards Itachi's room and knocked. After a full two minutes without an answer he opened the door.

"Itachi it's time to..."

**Itachi's POV**

"Ugh..."

Itachi let out a pained groan, his head was throbbing. He tried to curl in on himself, but found that his arms were stretched painfully above his head, suspended by a chain that connected to the ceiling.

He opened his eyes in alarm, but found nothing but darkness. The air was still, everything about this situation screamed danger.

He felt his throat trying to close up in panic, he knew where he was even if he couldn't see.

'Calm down Itachi, if he knows your afraid he'll make it worse.' He repeated this mantra in his head over and over until his breathing slowed.

Itachi began to analyze the situation to the best of his abilities. He was almost positive he was alone, but you can never be sure with Madara. He was hooked to the ceiling by the chain connecting his hands, blindfolded. The last, and by far the most petrifying, detail was that he was naked. He could feel the skin of his legs rubbing together. He was in what he assumed to be Madara's secret room and didn't have a stitch of clothing on him, nothing good ever came out of that.

His thoughts fled him, heart jumping into his throat as he heard the door open. The stairs creaked under the weight of Madara's feet as he walked down them.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on his neck and couldn't contain his shiver.

"Ma-master..."

He felt like a small, terrified child all , and sounded like one to.

Rough hands began to lay surprisingly gently touches all over his body. They were cold, almost as if the person they belonged to was dead.

One hand pinching a nipple while the other slowly trailed down his body. He could barely contain a whimper as he felt a hot, wet tongue trailing up his neck to the shell of his ear.

The whole situation seemed bizarre, not to mention terrifying. It could've been his small break, but somehow... this felt different, the hands didn't seem as rough as before...he could've sworn Madara's tongue had been thicker to. He began to hyperventilate as the pieces to the puzzle connected in his mind.

"Y-you're...you're not my master..." Itachi could barely choke out the words suddenly the situation seemed a lot worse.


End file.
